


Puppets on a string

by Evvienna



Category: American Actor RPF, Captain - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Chains, Dom Chris, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Sub Sebastian, Submission, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvienna/pseuds/Evvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being invited to her boss´and his lover´s evening activities, a usually very professional female employee learns about their very special relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppets on a string

Damn it. The buzzing of my official cell phone startled me. I was on my way home from work and for usual, my employer respected my closing time. When I was out of the office, so was the agreement, it was my time off and no further calls and demands on his side would be made.  
Irritated, I looked at the phone. I was my employer, Mr. Evans.

Change of plans. No dinner tonight. Put on something alluring and meet me at my place, in 1 hour. CE

Great. It had been a long day already and I certainly had other plans for tonight than to stand at attention for my boss, but if Mr. Evans, who paid an excellent salary by the way, asked you to jump, you only asked how high and didn´t question it.

Something alluring. What the fuck should that be? I was at loss making such a choice. Did it mean sexy? Elegant? Slutty? Helplessly I stood in front of my wardrobe. I knew Mr. Evans for two years now, and he was a man of impeccable taste who didn´t like anything brash or lurid. So I assumed that with wearing black I couldn´t go wrong. So, why not make it a bit tempting? I picked a formfitting knee long dress with a long zipper in the back, black lace lingerie and, to add a little spice, stockings and a suspender belt, completing my outfit with a pair of high heels.   
Classy on the surface, sexy underneath it.

“Welcome miss. I´m glad you could make it. I´m aware it was at short notice.”  
Mr. Evans, looking sharp in a tight fitted suit with matching tie and pocket square, stood up from his seat, slowly and elegantly moved across the room and handed me a tumbler, with something that looked like whiskey on the rocks.  
The room, which looked like a home office, was spacious and of stylish, minimalistic interior, a fact that didn´t surprised me. I had never been admitted to the private areas of his apartment, but this was certainly how I imagined such a room to look like.  
“It was sir, but I knew if it wasn´t of importance you wouldn´t have contacted me.”  
“You know Mr. Stan, don´t you?” he asked, pointing at the young man sitting in another chair across the room next to where he had just sat, who looked and smiled at me shyly.  
Sebastian was dressed formally as well, with suit and shirt but without the tie, and his opened collar gave view to the elegant outline of his jaw and neck.   
I nodded, raised my glass to Mr. Evans and took a sip from the chilled alcoholic beverage.  
Sebastian was his protégé and friend to those who entertained business relationships with them, but to those who were close to them, and I counted myself as one of those people, Sebastian was his confidant and most of all, his lover.  
Both knew they had to keep their love affair a secret, and from early on, and they were extremely versed in being discreet.  
Mr. Evans had never officially introduced us, but I had seen the handsome young man with the dark blue eyes every now and then, and our nods at each other were a silent agreement that he had to stay unseen and unmentioned. I had no problem with it. Discreetness was an important, if not the most important condition in my contract, and I was a hundred percent professional a hundred percent of the time.   
They were practised in behaving friendly but distant at official events and around people they didn´t know.  
But when I witnessed them, in moments they thought they were unobserved, how they exchanged quick but ardently longing looks or allowed a brief brush of the hand when passing each other, I felt that there was a deep, unconditional commitment between those men.

“You look stunning,” Mr. Evans murmured into my ear, while he let his eyes roam over my décolleté and down my body; he was so close I could smell the intoxicating blend of his fresh, tangy cologne and a soft whiff of whisky on his breath.   
There was a certain dominance in his behaviour, distant but strangely attracting.  
I tried my best to stay professional, but I couldn´t help but feeling an aroused shiver run through me.  
Sebastian and him, they were lovers, weren´t they, so why all of a sudden did he approach me in this inappropriate way, and undressed me with his eyes as if he was lusting after me?   
His voice rose in volume when he took a step away from me and turned to Sebastian.  
“Sebastian and I have a special kind of relationship.”   
He paused.   
Then he turned his face back in my direction and the deep glance he gave me made me tremble once more. He had never looked at me this way; his bright blue eyes were piercing me.   
I began to question the nature of this meeting, and I raised my eyebrows, waiting for an explanation to follow.  
“Let´s say, we both know who is in charge.”  
“Your relationship is not of my business sir. Would you be so kind as to tell me why I am here?”  
“Very well.”  
Mr. Evans walked back to the little cocktail table they had sat at when I entered the room, and took a sip from his glass.  
“Sebastian had an idea and I found it quite pleasing.”   
My eyes switched between the two good looking men, and I noticed Sebastian licking his full lips.  
“He wanted to add a female touch to our carnal activities and he deemed you to be both trustworthy and beautiful coincidently.”  
I guess my gulping was a little bit too audible, because Mr. Evans immediately continued to speak, softening his tone a little, but the determined look in his eyes stayed.  
“It goes without saying that nothing will happen without your full agreement and consent.”  
My heartbeat increased at the very thought. These two men were very attractive, and the idea of pleasuring them and being pleasured by them was most delicious. This was a clear overstepping or redrawing of existent boundaries though, and I was concerned of how it would affect our professional connection.  
The whiskey tumbler in my hand was the only thing I could hold on to, so I swirled it a little, and looking down and seeing those three glistening ice cubes that so delicately floated alongside each other in the golden drink was like a broad hint. I made an effort and nodded. Why the fuck not. This was a one unique opportunity.

“Lovely!”  
Mr. Evans clearly looked and sounded delighted; whereas Sebastian kept staring at me, his hand gliding over his chest, very slowly, while his mouth´s corners turned up to a knowing smile.   
“Then let me explain the rules. I am your employer and I will stay in this dominant position. You will continue to call me sir or Mr. Evans, but you may call Mr. Stan by his given name. You will not talk unless I address you. Moaning, whimpering and screaming on the other hand, is allowed and desirable. And, to be at my service as my subordinate, you will, like Sebastian, wear this.”  
He reached into a drawer and took out two shiny necklaces, of metallic colour, that more conveyed the impression to be collars, each with a long, thin argentine chain attached.  
One he placed on the table in front of him, the other he took into his hand and approached me with slow steps, his eyes not breaking away from mine.  
He passed me and came to stand right behind me, so close I felt his breath on my neck, and swept my hair over my shoulder to bare my neck.  
I felt his soft lips on the back of it and closed my eyes in anticipation, letting out a very small moan.  
Mr. Evans buried his nose in my hair while his lips continued to run over my neck, as I suddenly felt the cool metal of the collar on my neck. He closed it carefully and gently around it and made sure it wasn´t too tight.  
“Is that okay miss?” he whispered into my hot ear.  
“Yes sir, it is.”   
“Very good.”  
Then he reached in front, fetched my chin with two fingers, turned my head to the side, ran his thumb over my lips and then placed his full lips on mine, starting to kiss me tenderly, far more tenderly than I expected. His tongue ran over my lips and dived deep in my mouth, and soon our lips devoured each other passionately.  
He quit with a deep sigh, and then looked away, over to his lover.  
“Sebastian, come over here. You haven´t welcomed our guest appropriately yet.”  
Sebastian walked over to us, removing his jacket and widening his collar a little more and stopped in front of me, closer than he had ever been before.   
His smouldering stare was lust filled and his eyes dark blue and mysterious, but I couldn´t look away from his pouty lips, and he knew it. He kept licking them, biting the lower lip, until I could do nothing else than to mirror him, and sucked in my lower lip too.  
His hand cupped my face, he came closer and lay those beautiful lips on mine, gently letting his tongue slip past them, and soon we kissed intensely, soft moans emerging from our throats.  
I wanted to wrap my hands around Sebastian, but Mr. Evans held them back, pressed them to my body, while he nibbled my earlobe, and whispered: “That is part of the game miss. I decide when you get to touch him.”  
I felt his fingers take the zipper of my dress and witnessed the arousing sound if it being slowly drawn down my back.  
Mr. Evans´ hands let go of mine, and I dared not to move them too far, just enough to help him undress me; his fingers slipped under the straps of my dress, slowly tugged it down on my body, Sebastian still kissing me fervently, until the piece of clothing was on the floor.  
“Very good choice of undergarment, miss.” The calm tone in his voice was a very effective turn-on.   
Being caught between those two handsome men, I felt like the centre of the universe. My arousal grew to a level that was beyond me and part of the appeal was certainly that I didn´t know what would happen to me tonight or what was expected from me. Either way, I would comply.   
“Enough Sebastian.”  
All it took was those two words and the young man immediately let go of me, breathing heavily but obeying to his master´s words, though I could see in his eyes that he would have loved to continue.  
Mr. Evans took the silvery chain into his hand and ordered me to go over to the antique looking, brown leather settee.  
“Go over there and sit down.”  
He followed me, a step behind me, like someone who walked his dog, but strangely, I didn´t feel ridiculed, on the contrary, it felt very sexy.  
I took a seat on the piece of furniture, in nothing but my underwear, stockings and shoes, the cold leather pressed against my hot thighs and cheeks of my behind, but it soon warmed underneath me.  
Mr. Evans lay the chain next to me and moved a few steps away.  
“Sebastian, on your knees. You will help provide a little pleasure for the lady now.”  
He affirmed his sentence with a gesture in my direction.  
The young man did as he was told, got on his knees and crawled towards me.  
“Miss, spread your legs.”  
In a slow movement, I splayed in front of Sebastian, and he watched me closely.  
Mr. Evans nodded approvingly when Sebastian looked up to him, and it felt like he knew what he was supposed to do.  
“Shoes, then stockings.”  
Sebastian sat up, gently took my right foot into his hand and slowly removed my shoe, with a concentrated look in his eyes.  
His shyness gave way to a boyish curiousness and he seemed eager to please his lover.  
After he had done the same with my left foot, he raised towards me, and I expected him to kiss me one more time, but he didn´t.  
He placed his big hands on my knees, and moved them up my thighs, applying a bit of pressure from his nails. My breaths got deeper once he turned his hands and reached my hips, unclipping the straps on my suspender belt.  
He first, with an unhasty hand, started to roll down the stocking from my legs, first the left then the right, placing a soft little kiss on each forefoot when he was done and put them back on the floor, until my legs were straddled and naked in front of him. He stroked over the insides of my thighs lightly, which caused me to inhale sharply.  
Everything he did looked so loving and gentle that I instantly felt safe in these four walls, though I was still a little bit insecure about the whole event.   
“Panties now Sebastian. Then start.”  
Sebastian´s hands came back up to my hips, his face so close to mine, and I was so tempted to kiss these lips that still were wet from my kisses, but I didn´t dare under Mr. Evans stern gaze.  
He grasped my panties and began to draw them down, I raised my pelvis to help him, and soon the little wet piece of lace was on the floor too.   
I saw how Mr. Evans walked back to the little table and picked up Sebastian´s collar, came back to us and cautiously applied it on his lover´s neck.

“Is that okay, Seb?” he asked with a concerned tone and the young man answered in a soft but husky voice: “It is, sir.”  
My head began to spin when I watched Sebastian´s head lowering and his face getting closer to my opened cunt, and my heart nearly stopped when he placed his lips on my labia.  
He held on to my hips and started licking slowly, exploring my hot folds with his soft tongue, leaving the impression he must have done this before.   
Sebastian’s tongue delved deep and stroked gently over my hard clit, repeatedly and with self-assurance, and as much as I would have loved to watch his pretty mouth work, I could not manage to keep my eyes open, so I sank back into the backrest of the settee and groaned with pleasure.  
“Sebastian is very adept, is he not miss?”  
“Yes sir, he is…” I whimpered as Sebastian´s tongue started to lick faster.   
Mr. Evans´ hand cupped his own crotched and he lowly groaned while he watched as for a little while, then he took off his jacket, lay it next to me, loosened and removed his tie, placed it on the jacket and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.  
“Not so quickly, my dear,” Mr. Evans rebuked the young man and tapped on his head gently, “I don´t want her to come too soon.”  
He himself stood next to Sebastian now, right lateral to his lover, took off his shirt, opened his belt, unzipped his suit pants, reached into it and took out his thick, hard cock.  
What a glorious sight he was. His body looked extremely muscular and fit, the smooth skin shimmered in the soft lighting of the room, and not only his handsome face but also the broad shoulders, his slim hips and his stiff, cut cuck made him to be one of the most beautiful men I had ever had the pleasure to see.  
He fetched the cock with one hand and the chain of my collar with the other, softly pulling me towards him, with a strict look in his beautiful eyes.  
“Open your mouth miss.”  
I sat up, grabbed the root of his cock and guided it to my mouth.  
Looking up to him, and being severely aroused by his hard, stern stare, I let my tongue run over the tip, along the warm length and back to the head, and gave it entry to my mouth.  
When I closed my eyes in devotion, he swiftly pulled on the chain, which startled me a little.   
“Keep looking at me.”  
So I sucked and licked, not allowing my eyes to be anywhere else than on his, and enjoyed how his expression slowly relaxed and turned from stern to aroused.  
Sebastian was still busy with his lips and his tongue, and his little licks and sucks would have been perfect to make me come, but though I savoured them thankfully, my duty on Mr. Evan´s cock kept me distracted enough to not climax.  
“Very good miss, but now it´s time to get down to business.”  
Sebastian moved away from me when Mr. Evans gestured him to get up and go to the large glass table at the other side of the room.  
Again, he pulled at my chain and made me get out of my seat, and so I walked, in front of him, over to said table, when he pointed at it with a quick nod.  
“Sit.”  
With this command, I sat on the table, which was quite uncomfortable considering how cold the glass felt on my heated skin, but I had no choice but to follow.  
“You will adapt to the cold.”  
I nodded.  
“I will fuck you now.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Do you want me to fuck you?”  
“I do sir, very much,“ I moaned.  
“Good girl.”  
Sebastian stood a few steps away and watched us, and gulped while his eyes devoured us.  
Mr. Evans forced my legs apart with his strong thighs, looked down on my dripping wet pussy and reached down, running his fingers up and down in my burning wetness.   
“You are very wet miss. Beautiful.”  
His thumb stroked over my clit a few times before he took his cock and led it to my opening.  
With a quick thrust, he was in me and both of us gave a loud groan.  
His one hand grabbed my ass firmly to give his pushes enough resistance, while his other hand held my chain tightly.  
Without asking for permission I embraced him, grabbed his taut little butt cheeks and pushed myself closer to him, enjoying every inch of his hard cock in me. He leaned towards me, sticking his tongue out, wanting me to suck it.  
So I came closer, though the tight grip on my chain made the collar carve into my neck, and sucked his sweet wet tongue into my mouth, which led to a kiss that was not only hungry but outright brutal.  
He fucked me forcefully, but slowly, and I felt so dominated, so ruled, I felt I was able to let go.  
This man knew what he was doing, and he loved to be in control.  
After some time, he suddenly stopped and looked at his young lover, who had dutifully observed and not interrupted us.  
Mr. Evans fetched his cock, pulled it out of me, and stepped aside.  
He beckoned him over to us, made him stand in front of me, between my opened legs again, now took his chain into his hand also and ordered:  
“Kiss me first, then her.”  
Sebastian gently and slowly embraced his master and started to kiss him, lovingly, and those two men together were such an arousing, beautiful, breath taking sight that I couldn´t look away, just from their fully lips and wet tongues playing with each other, just in front of me, while their strong arms held onto their broad shoulders.   
After a deep kiss, the men broke away from each other, and Sebastian turned towards me again.  
We embraced and started to kiss, right where we had left off before, and our mouths moved beautifully with each other.  
“Take off his shirt.”  
I unbuttoned Sebastian´s shirt while we still kissed, let it fall to the floor and was astounded by the splendour that my eyes were offered. His chiselled torso was a remarkable sight, as were his strong, defined shoulders and arms, and I gladly let my hands run over it.  
Mr. Evans stroked his cock while he watched us.   
“You are my two beautiful puppets on a string.”  
I ran my hands over his chest, feeling the shaved, even surface.  
“Suck her tits.”  
Sebastian pulled down the cups of my bra, bared my breast with their hard little peaks, and sucked, as he was told to do, slowly but intensely.  
“Very nice. Now touch his dick.”  
I unzipped Sebastian´s suit trousers, drew them down together with his briefs as much I was able to from this position, and his hard, very thick cock leaped.  
It was equally pretty and big as Mr. Evans´, only a slight bit different in the shape of its head, and I took into my fist, stroking and caressing it slowly, over the soft balls, up the shaft and over the tip, while Sebastian breathed heavily and groaned loudly, tilting his head back, his eyes closed.  
“Now fuck.”  
Sebastian looked at him and nodded, then back at me, placed another shy little kiss on my lips, then reached down and let his cock enter me slowly. We sighed with pleasure when he did, groaned even louder when he started to move in me, and held each other tightly.  
My legs wrapped around his hips, as my arms were around his shoulders, and I played with his full hair.  
There was no hesitation when it came to touching him; he let me do it, though we both knew perfectly well that we could not do anything without Mr. Evans´ permission.  
Suddenly Sebastian and I felt a rough pull on our chains.  
“I´ll let go of your chains for a little moment, but don´t you think you will stop fucking.”  
He let the chains fall to the floor, went over to the little table again, took something out of the drawer and came back to us.  
In his hand I saw a bottle of lube and kind of guessed what would follow now.  
Mr. Evans squeezed to bottle and let a considerable amount of lube run into his hand.  
He lubricated his large cock very carefully while he took Sebastian´s and mine chain back into his other hand.  
“I will fuck you now, Sebastian,“ he stated calmly, and stepped behind his lover, who moaned while he was fucking me and nodded at his master.  
“Yes sir, fuck me,“ he sighed with his raspy voice.  
I felt the thrust with which Mr. Evans penetrated his lover´s arse, and both of them gave a deep low growl when he did.  
He started to move very tentatively, but soon increased the vigour of his pushes.   
It proved a bit of a challenge to coordinate our moves, but we managed soon. Sebastian´s drilling into me was enforced by his master´s drilling into him, and I had to prop up my hands on the edges on the narrow table to put up against them.  
Mr. Evans grabbed my knees to drive further into his lover, not letting go of the chains to our collars though, and I loved that he included me into their lovemaking, as much as I loved the intense, deep groans he uttered with every thrust.  
Sebastian and I could not resist to kiss again, too intense was the sensation that was going on between us, and when our tongues played and I moved a little more close to him with my hips to which he held on to, I felt it was the perfect position to climax in. His pubic bone touched my clit rhythmically, and I accompanied every touch with high peaked sighs into Sebastian´s mouth.   
Oh yes, I would come this way, and very soon too.  
“You will not come miss, not unless I allow you to.” I suddenly heard from Mr. Evans in a harsh tone.  
I had to force myself not to come, which was hard, but became easier once he pulled on my chain again and commanded me to lay back on the table.  
“Lay back and open your mouth. And you Seb, keep fucking her.”  
I lay back on the glass table and almost shrieked at the cold sensation on my back, when Mr. Evans suddenly slipped out of his lover, the chains gliding out of his hand, hurried over until he stood next to me and gasped:  
“Open up and receive, but don´t you swallow.”  
He held his cock right above my face, stroking it quickly with his right hand, panting, while his left hand reached down between my thighs and searched for my swollen clit.  
I turned my head to him, opened my lips, watched the warm, viscous cum spurt out of his thick, convulsing cock and let it drip into my mouth.  
Mr. Evans let out a little scream while coming and his semen felt warm and tasted salty on my tongue.  
While I gathered his hot cum in my mouth, he rapidly rubbed my clit, and that was what brought me over the edge. I came, loud and intense, but very careful to not swallow his sweet gift that was still in my mouth.  
Sebastian kept thrusting in me and seemed to watch the whole scene with delight, and after a few moments, he also peaked, letting out sweet, husky noises when his body shook, and filled me with his seed.  
Mr. Evans, who had only lost his composure for the brief moment of his orgasm, looked at me and demanded, with his usual stern voice:  
“Now the two of you will share.”  
Sebastian seemed to understand, bowed down to me while his cock softened and glided out of me, placed his pretty lips on mine and slurped in his master´s semen out of my mouth appreciatively, licking it from my lips, letting some of it drip back into my mouth, and finally let our lips melt into a deep, sharing kiss.  
“Very good, you two.”  
Mr. Evans seemed pleased.

After a few minutes that seemed silent but not awkward, we picked up our clothes and got dressed again.  
“Thank you very much miss, this was perfect,” Mr. Evans thanked me and smiled softly.  
“Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.”   
Sebastian smiled at me and let his fingers run through his hair.   
“I made a good choice with you it seems.”  
I smiled at them both and instantly went back to being my professional self. This had been extraordinary, but it would never happen again.  
“Thank you both, it was a pleasure and an outstanding experience. Tomorrow at nine o´clock then sir?”  
Mr. Evans smiled when he poured himself another glass of whiskey.  
“Of course miss, tomorrow it´s business as usual.”


End file.
